


Monster children (and the ageless ladies who takes care of them)

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adopted Children, Asexual Character, Demigirl Character, Dullahan - Freeform, F/F, Fionn is an ass, Kirin, Lesromantic character, Living Darkness, Monsters, Naga, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling, Reaper - Freeform, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Tons of platonic relationships, Trans Character, Wendigo, Zombie, creatures of legend, cursing, mentions of abuse, mentions of bullying, mentions of fighting, more to come - Freeform, mythical creatures, puca, vitiligo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: A series of short stories about Blair, Scarlet, and their Children.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty much an epilogue which is why it's so short.
> 
> Also, Hi! Sorry it's been so long since my last update on my other works, but I've been kinda stumped on how to continue them. That should be fixed soon. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

If you were to ask the people of Element drive who's house was the strangest, they'd all say it was the Mansion on the end of the street, but when asked why, they would all give different answers.

The Matriarch of the Jones' would say it's because of how old the building was, and Mrs. O'Connor would tell you how it's because of something dark living in the home.

Old man Harris would mumble something about a curse on the land it sit's on, and Dr. Stephen would mention something about witchcraft being practiced there.

They all had their reasons for saying the place was strange, but all agreed that the residents were the cause of it, especially one that went by the name of Blair.

Well, all but one would.That one lived in the house closest to the mansion, and was a little old lady by the name of Vivian Addams.

When asked why the house was strange, Vivian would respond by asking if you thought yourself strange. She would then go on to say that the house only seemed that way to everyone because that's how Blair wanted it, then tell you about the people who lived inside. Saying that they were all Monsters of legends and Myths and that they all came from around the world. She would tell you that they were all children, minus Blair and her wife, of course.

Now, after hearing all this, one would begin wonder, then ask, who Blair was, and no matter who was talking, the answer was always the same.

She was the Queen of Element drive, and the protector of all those who lived with and around her, and it was never a good idea to piss her off.


End file.
